The study of the musculoskeletal system encompasses a number of interdisciplinary fields, primarily biology and bioengineering, and has ultimate applications in clinical areas including orthopedic surgery, rheumatology, and radiology. The Gordon Research Conference on Musculoskeletal Biology and Bioengineering has been the premiere forum for presentation and discussion of new and unpublished information in the field, and has consistently led to new insights, new interactions, new collaborations, and new research directions. This application seeks partial support for the 2008 Gordon Research Conference on Musculoskeletal Biology and Bioengineering. The conference attracts a diverse mix of individuals from academia, industry, and government, and at various stages of career development. The conference has consistently been rated as "outstanding" by the participants. The format of this conference, traditionally held in a small private school in New Hampshire every other summer, provides a unique environment for focused interaction between engineers, biologists, and clinicians. The planning of the upcoming conference has built upon the successful tradition of previous conference, taking a broad approach to understanding a variety of musculoskeletal tissues. A scientific advisory committee was formed and is a continuing resource for scientific and social planning. The theme of the planned conference is ""Integrating musculoskeletal science - biology, engineering, and clinical challenges", and the meeting will consist of 9 separate sessions, consisting of invited speakers and selected attendees at various levels of career development. The format of the planned conference remains essentially unchanged, with ample time for formal and informal discussions. This application seeks partial support for the 2008 Gordon Research Conference on Musculoskeletal Biology and Bioengineering. This conference attracts a diverse mix of individuals from academia, industry, and government, and at various stages of career development. The theme of the planned conference is "Integrating musculoskeletal science - biology, engineering, and clinical challenges". The meeting will consist of 9 separate sessions, consisting of invited speakers and selected attendees at various levels of career development. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]